


A Love That Never Dies (A DRAMAtical Murder Fanfiction)

by Mokii



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokii/pseuds/Mokii
Summary: Aoba knew it was close. He knew he'd soon have to abandon Clear in this world. And it ate away at him every second... of every hour... of every day. Eventually, he knew.Today was the day.-Not 100% sure on the credit for the art, sorry!





	A Love That Never Dies (A DRAMAtical Murder Fanfiction)

                                                                          

The rain bled from the clouds like crimson leaking from a wound, the sky grey like the gentle sleeping body of a corpse. Yet Clear's tears fell like droplets of summer showers, his skin bright like the blush on the cheeks of a person in love. Regardless, Clear's tears were merely an imitation of the actual salty substance human cry; his skin hardly anything like the meat covering a human's body. His body was made from metal and wires, oil and other chemicals. Which gives reason behind how he'd never aged over the 70 years he'd been alive or, "turned on" by his creator.

  
His cries were hesitant and hushed, his hands clutching his knees shakily as he let his body take in the wet liquid drizzling down from above. His heart ached, even though he didn't have one. His eyes were sore, and his throat was dry, even if they were only machinery parts and pain was a figment of his imagination. He was taught how to live. He was taught how to feel. And most of all, he was taught how to love.

                                                                        

"...Ren?" His voice was hoarse and came out with a crackle as he never once broke his stare from the dull grass he was knelt down on. His green scarf hung limply from around his shoulders, making the harsh winds of the winter airs take deeper affect on his frozen body, although he never once felt his temperature gage drop or falter. His metal hands were just as cold on the inside, he thought. As another drop of the clear liquid rolled down his red cheek, Clear's head lifted as his eye trailed over the grey block in front of him, his eyes only thinning further as he read the familiar name of his beloved partner.  
  
_"Aoba Seragaki"_ It read. " _Born April 22nd 2017,"_  
  
There was no response from the dog beside him and he only glanced to the side for a moment to observe the motionless ball of wet fur before his eyes drooped back to his lap. "I-It's just you and me now Ren... Aoba went to sleep... just like grandfather..."  
  
_"Died December 16th 2089."_  


                                                                        

Nobody else was able to attend the funeral. Clear was sat alone beside the coffin, a flower in his hand and a grimace on his face. Koujaku had sadly passed almost 7 years ago now. Noiz was now in Germany, having moved there when his parents died over 20 years ago. Nobody knew if he was still alive. Mink had been gone since the incident with Toue, Clear was sure nobody even remembered him anymore. Even Ren was nowhere to be found until this day when Clear arrived at Aoba's place of resting. The dog was stood beside the grave with no reason or explanation; mute and motionless.

  
"Sway... sway... swaying... in between the waves..." Clear's trembling lips parted to let his undeniably angelic voice out in song, Aoba's favourite lullaby that he never failed to fall asleep to each night whilst lying in Clear's loving embrace. He always enjoyed watching the sun shimmer through the hundreds of glass bottles and bowls around the room, the light warping around the room's walls and surfaces in all different colours. And truthfully, Clear always thought Aoba's was the most beautiful when standing in the sunrises glow through the thousands of glass ornaments in his home. His beauty radiated brighter than the sun's gleam itself.  
  
"Ren... do you believe Aoba's floating in the sea in the sky with the jellyfish...?" A gruff laugh sounded from the mournful male, sniffling roughly as the water in his eyes seemed to darken their violet shade. "Do you think my little jellyfish is sleeping in peace by the shore...?" Clear lifted his hand to touch the dying flowers beside the grey stone, plucking a petal and bringing it back to his chest before crushing it in his hands. Flattening his fist, he let the multiple fragments of the petal be swept from his palm, the life that was still in the dead petal dancing through the sky. "I like to think he is... he's... he's not gone..."  
  
_Clear was in the kitchen one evening happily cooking his lover's favourite meal; meat and potato stew. He could never eat it anymore as Tae had passed away in 2045, so Clear had set himself a challenge to cook it to perfection so Aoba could enjoy his favourite meal again._  
  
_It wasn't long before Aoba died that he was bed ridden, his legs unable to properly carry his weight and his body being too frail to be able to climb onto Clear's back anymore. Ren's mind was also fading, to Clear's overwhelming curiosity._  
  
_Aoba knew it was close. He knew he'd soon have to abandon Clear in this world. And it ate away at him every second... of every hour... of every day. Eventually, he knew._  
  
_Today was the day._  
  
_He couldn't hold on any longer, and he felt his body shutting down on its self almost agonisingly slowly and he called Clear to his room._  
  
_"Aoba? What's wrong? Do you need the toilet?" Clear's innocent worry brought a long lost smile to Aoba's thinned lips, yet his phrasing only reminded him more of the never-ending worry in the back of his own mind. "Clear... I love you. So much. Please tell me you understand that..." Aoba's voice was sincere and threaded with regret and guilt. Clear gave an affectionate nod, holding tightly onto his lover's hand as his lips split for him to speak, but Aoba's continuation kept him silent. "We knew... w-we knew this would come, Clear, and I just—" Aoba let a gruff and angry cough out, his breathing almost like hard work to maintain recently. "I-I just can't... believe it's here."_  
  
_"A-Aoba... what are you saying?" Clear's vocals were cracking, his face twisted in a look of disbelief as he felt the coldness in Aoba's hand grow, the life in his deep chocolaty eyes fading ever so softly. His breath came to him in short gasps, eventually evening out to an almost inaudible final sigh._  
  
_"Jellyfish do dream... Clear... you were my dream..." And with a dying whisper, Aoba's head went limp; his lids shutting to let a droplet of salty water make its way along his cheek. Clear shook the hand he held, waiting desperately for Aoba to wake up and laugh at the prank he'd pulled. "A-Aoba... c-come on... wake up, stop playing around..." The flustering male swallowed a lump forming in his throat, his breathing hitched and anxious. His hand cupped the body's nape, consumed with hatred and remorse as his jaw sagged in an expression of sheer distress. "Ao-Aoba please! Don't leave me here! Y-You can't leave me here like this I have no one!" The tears streamed down Clear's face like a waterfall. "Master! Come back!"_

 

                                                                        

"Ren?" Turning to the still quiet and damp dog, Clear tilted his head, showing the same curiosity and bewilderment as before. His hand carefully reached out to pet the blue fur reassuringly, assuming it was just the shock keeping the dog from speaking.  
  
As his gloved hand touched the blue fur, his body wobbled before toppling over, falling to his side on the thin grass lifelessly. Clear's face paled as he glanced at the dull grey eyes on the dog's face. That's right; Ren was Aoba's defensive conscious. "R-Ren..." Clear's voice became harsher, his crystal-like eyes cracking and blinding his sight in one eye. "Ren, please don't go as well, I-I don't want to be alone in this hell!" His hands picked up the buddle of fur, cradling the tiny body in his arms as he tried to find any sight of life inside the mind of the Allmate. "Ren please... d-don't... don't leave me alone too..."

 

                                                                        

A crack of thunder sounded above them as Clear felt harsher rain pour down over him and the grave. "I-I'm sorry Aoba... y-your grave is getting soaked... h-here..." He laid the empty Allmate down atop the grave, taking his umbrella from his coat and opening the see through panes. He placed the umbrella over the dog, burying its handle in the dirt above the grave as it shielded Ren and the majority of the grave. "I-I'm scared, Aoba; of the falling stars. But... you need this more than I do. I-I can... be... strong..."  
  
Clear's tears stubbornly filled the deep purple eyes of the robot as he lifted his body from the ground. His coat was green with grass stains and his shoes and jeans were soaked through with mud and rain as his scarf hung around his neck, heavy like the strain of a noose. He wanted to die. But he had to do was Aoba asked. He had to continue to live. "I can't... can't do it Master... I'm scared..."  
  
**_"I'm scared of the dark..."_**

                                                                        

 


End file.
